Protector
by LadyAzelas
Summary: Goh's worst nightmare comes true.  -Not good at Summaries-


_Goh saw Gai get blasted back by Yuda's attack. He let out a cry of his lovers name as two beams of light were embedded in the smaller angel's chest. He felt tears form in his eyes as he ran to his lover and held him in his lap, he cradled the smaller angel in his arms, tears falling from his eyes as he rocked him._

_ "Gai!" he called to his lover. Shin in the meantime was pleading with Yuda to heal Gai as Rey tried to get Ruka back to their side. I just looked at my little angel in my arms, I kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek. "Baby...open your eyes," he whimpered. "Please...don't leave me, not yet," he begged and nuzzled his lover. Gai groaned softly causing Goh to pull back. _

_ "Goh...?" Gai whimpered. Goh nodded but he knew the angel couldn't see him. He took his hand gently with his free hand the other one wrapped around his shoulders. _

_ "I'm here, Gai, right here," he whispered sadly. Gai took a shallow breath and opened his eyes. Goh smiled and kissed his hand gently. He looked down at the wounds and cringed, the wounds were bloody and jagged. He stared back at his lover and bit his lip, Gai just smiled, even when he was hurt so bad he could still smile, that's just like the Gai he fell in love with, always smiling, always happy. _

_ "It's okay Goh," he whispered, his voice low and croaky, he brought his hand up and touched his cheek. "It doesn't hurt," he whispered, more tears fell from my eyes as I held his hand to my face and kissed his palm. _

_ "I'm sorry that I can't heal you," he whimpered. Gai shook his head and coughed violently Goh held him tighter and looked up at Yuda. "Please! Yuda you're one of my best friends! Please heal him! Please!" he begged. The red head knelt down and looked at Gai, then at Goh shaking his head. _

_ "I'm sorry," he said. "There's nothing that I can do, not for these wounds," He said. Goh's eyes widened and he stared at Gai. _

_ "Baby don't worry, I'll take you to the mansion and call the goddess and we'll get you all fixed up," he whimpered and picked up the blonde angel gently so not to hurt him more. Gai just gripped on to Goh's shirt as they hurried to the goddess'. They were half way there in the forest before Gai tugged on Goh's shirt. _

_ "Stop," he whimpered. Goh stopped walking and looked at him. "Lay me down," he said. Gai nodded and sat down under the tree and held Gai close in his arms cradling him gently. Goh stared at him tears slowly dripping down his face. Gai looked at him and dried his eyes. "Shh, don't cry Goh," he whispered. Goh nuzzled his hand and kissed it. _

_ "Baby, don't leave me!" He begged. Gai smiled and nuzzled him, Goh knew Gai was going to die, there was no stopping it from happening, he was going to lose Gai, his little angel, his world, his everything! He buried his face into Gai's neck and held him tightly._

_ "I love you Goh," Gai said weakly, Goh pulled away and kissed him lovingly on the lips putting all his passion and love into it. Gai kissed back their tongues in a gentle battle with him. When they pulled away Goh smiled down at his lover giving him something to remember than his tears._

_ "I love you too Gai, my little angel, my soul, my life, my everything," he whispered. Gai smiled and closed his eyes slowly, Goh rocked him back and forth gently whispering in his ear until Gai's last breath brushed past his cheek and he disappeared in his arms. Goh clenched his fist and looked at the sky it started to rain. He bit his lip and opened his mouth letting loud scream of his lovers name in anguish._

Goh shot up in bed in a cold sweat, it was raining outside, thunder clapping and lighting flashing. He looked at his side and saw Gai with his back towards him, alive, breathing, and warm. He leaned down and rubbed his cheek against his lovers shoulder and kissed the back of his neck and temple gently. It was a dream, nothing but a dream.

He stroked Gai's hair softly before he got out of bed and left the room quietly as to not disturb his lover. He went to the balcony under the awning and looked at the rain. That dream felt so real. He felt as if Gai had really left him. He closed his eyes. If anything happened to Gai, he wouldn't know what to do. He didn't know how long he had been out there but long enough for his lover to notice his absence in bed.

He felt a hand on his back, he didn't need to look to know who it was. Gai looked at him concerned and kissed his shoulder gently and rubbed his back. Goh just relaxed at his lovers ministrations to soothe him, Gai always seemed to know when something wrong with his lover. Goh looked at him and smiled lovingly.

"You okay?" Gai asked. Goh nodded and turned to face him pulling him to his bare chest. "Bad dream?" he asked. Goh nodded again and kissed his cheek.

"Terrible," he whispered. It was the fight we had with Ruka and Yuda, and Yuda...he...he killed you," he whispered. "I tried to help you but it was too late. I held you tightly until you died and disappeared in my arms," he felt tears drip on to his angel's neck.

Gai looked at him and sat down on the garden swing on the balcony and held him tightly, he stroked his angel's hair and whispered soothing words into his ear. "Goh, it's okay," he whispered. "I'm here and I'm alive, right here in your arms where I belong," he said. Goh held him tightly.

"Baby, I love you! I love you!" he whispered over and over again. Gai smiled and kissed his temple and stood up.

"I love you too Goh," he said pulled his lover up. "Come back to bed Goh, I'm so cold, all alone in that big bed," he said softly. Goh just smiled and kissed him gently, following him to bed. Gai laid down and nestled under the blankets. Goh just smiled at his love and got into bed with him. Gai curled into his beloved and kissed his chest and lips softly.

"Good night Gai," he whispered. Gai mumbled a response to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Goh did the same cradling him against him. Soon both lovers were asleep in each other's warm embrace and having peaceful dreams about each other. There were times where Goh would tighten his hold on Gai in his protective grasp, he would forever protect his angel from anything, no matter what.


End file.
